Happy Moments
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: No moment in his life could compare to this one moment-the happiest moment in his life. Slight AU, KagaKuro, and Mpreg.


**Happy Moments**

**This is my fist KnB, i will admit to not having read the whole manga or watched the whole anime, but i couldn't let this idea slip my mind!**

**In my opinion, there are not enough KagaKuro fics with mpreg, so I'll add one.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Summary: No moment in his life could compare to this one moment-the happiest moment in his life. Slight AU, KagaKuro, and Mpreg.**

* * *

By nature, Kagami was a fairly happy person (despite how people thought of him as intimidating). He would admit that he was a person that got happy easily, however, there were still a few events in his life that towered above the rest. Those moments ranged from joining Seirin's Basketball Team to his first victory against a member of the Generation of Miracles-Kise to kicking Aomine's ass during the Winter Cup, to becoming the number one team in Japan.

Of course not all his happiest memories were related to basketball. Some of his most vivid ones were when he finally revealed his love for his Shadow, Kuroko, during their second year in high school, their first Christmas together (which lead to the first time they slept together), their high school graduation, and after they both entered their respective careers, (Kagami a firemen and Kuroko a kindergarten teacher.) the two got married.

At that point in his life he couldn't complain, and had felt that his life could not get any better. He was proven wrong after his and Kuroko's first year of marriage, Kuroko had become pregnant. That single sentence from the usually stoic male _"Taiga I'm pregnant." _, had instantly made him, as cliché as it sounded, the happiest man in the world. He still remembered how in a fit of excitement and joy he had scooped up the smaller male into his arms and spun them around in a circle showering Kuroko's face with small kisses. A minute later, the reality of the situation suck in and he gently lowered the smaller male to the floor, apologizing as he realized that he could have injured the fragile male and their unborn child. Despite his usually blank face he watched as Kuroko's lips upturned in a small, yet happy smile. The good news of being a father coupled with the rare sight of his lover's smile had made that day one of the happiest in his life.

After that, the months had flown by. It felt as if Kuroko had been lean and thin one moment and suddenly had a swollen belly the next day. However brief the time felt, he and his lover were happy. That had been nearly 9 months ago though. Now he was stuck in a waiting room while Midorima and his team prepped Kuroko for his C-section that would bring their baby into the world. Midorima had promised him that once they were about to start the operation, he would call for him, as much as it pained him to admit it, Midorima was the _only _doctor that he trusted with Kuroko and his child's life. "Kagami, were about to start the operation." Midorima called out to the pacing red-haired man. "How is he?" He questioned as he and the green-haired man walked briskly to Kuroko's room. "He's fine. Although I could not give him the normal dosage of morphine because he's so small, if i did it could be bad for him and your child. He he will be in some pain, however Aquarius's are lucky today and his lucky item (A potted bonsai tree) is in the room. Everything will go smoothly."

"You doing okay?" Kagami whispered into the heavily drugged male's ear, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Kuroko gave a small nod, his eyes opening slightly to show sky blue fogged eyes. "...Hurts..." The small male whispered in a low voice, the usually expressionless male's face was laced with pain, his face flushed a deep red coupled with his sweat-drenched face. "It'll be over soon, just a little longer." He encouraged softly, pressing a kiss on his damp forehead, his hand softly brushing back sweaty bangs from his face. For once not becoming flustered or red-faced if anyone was watching the display of public affection, screw the public. Kuroko needed his support.

He inwardly cringed as another ripple of pain visibly passes through Kuroko's face, a whimper of pain slipping through his clenched jaws. He mumbled sweet nothings and encouragements into his ear as the minutes ticked on, now and then pressing a butterfly kiss on forehead and cheek-trying to comfort the now crying male. "We are almost done Kuroko, hang on a little longer and then you can rest." Midorima's voice cut through the silence of the room, breaking Kagami from his thoughts.

Not 5 minutes later a loud wail rang through the room, nearly destroying Kagami's ear drums. "It's a boy." Midorima's voice called out, but was promptly ignored by the couple as their eyes zeroed in on the now cleaned and wrapped bundle that continued to wail loudly. "Here you go." He said as he gently offered the small bundle to Kagami, who for the first time since Kuroko had told him that he was pregnant, was scared that he would somehow hurt the impossibly small child with his too large, rough hands. His sudden fear increased as he took the small baby carefully with slightly trembling hands, and looked down for the first time at his newborn son.

The little child had inherited Kagami's lightly tanned skin color and had the same shade of red hair as him. However, the baby had the same soft round face as Kuroko and he had the same small button nose that the smaller male possessed. The baby stared up at him with a matching set of bright red eyes, unlike his fathers', his eyes were large and round, like his mother. All in all, the child was beautiful.

He instantly feel in love.

"Wait till' your mom gets a look at you." He commented softly, as if responding to his comment the baby's round eyes started to roam over the room. As if looking for this person called 'mom'. "You have no idea how much grief you caused your mom and me." He continued, smiling softly as the child flexed his fingers in response, remembering the smaller male's mood swings and weird cravings.

He glanced over at the exhausted occupant of the bed who had been patiently been waiting for his turn to see the newborn. "Sorry." He replied sheepishly, carefully passing the child to his mother. He felt a little guilty as Kuroko probably was doing everything within his power to not pass out from exhaustion. He watched as the normally blank faced morphed into one of happiness and love, an unmistakable smile forming on Kuroko's still red face. "...He's beautiful..." He whispered out in a slightly choked voice, cradling the baby closer to him so that he could press a small kiss to the baby's head. "Only cause' of you. You did great." He responded, leaning over the bed and pressed a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"Have you two picked out a name?" Midorima questioned in his normal nonchalant voice, inwardly smiling happily at the new family. Not that he would ever tell them how pleased he was at that moment. Plus, he sometimes still felt like cursing (stabbing) Kagami for taking Kuroko away from the them*. Not that they made it easy for him either of course, (Aomine took every chance to start a fist fight with Kagami) but the red-head was very persistent. In the end they gave up. But that didn't mean that they did not drop in to 'check' on them from time to time. "Kouki Kagami..." The blunette replied softly in exhaustion, his eyes never once leaving the face of his son. "Alright then, I will get the paper work settled. Kuroko I suggest you hand Kouki to Kagami and get some rest." The green-haired man advised, smiling slightly at the couple before leaving them alone with their child.

"You heard four-eyes, hand him over." The red-head demanded playfully, grinning at the slightly at the scandalized look Kuroko shot him. "No, I'm not tired." He stated in his normal emotionless voice, however, there was a hint of a pout forming on his face. He had never looked or sounded so childish in his life, it was funny. He rolled his eyes, "Sure you're not, so why are you're shaking so much?" He challenged, his grin widening as the smaller male seemed to finally register how much pain he was in, his pout giving away too a look of wariness. "...Fine." He grumbled quietly carefully handing Kouki over to his father reluctantly, "Don't worry, Kouki and I will be waiting for mommy to wake up won't we?" He directed the question to the newborn who gave his parents his first smile and a sound that sounded like a laugh in response. "Don't teach him to call me 'mommy'." The blunette warned, giving the red-head a small glare through his now heavily lidded eyes. He heard a small chuckle in response, "I won't." He promised, though both knew that it was a lie, Kagami would not miss out on the opportunity to teach their child to call Kuroko 'mommy'. No matter how many painful jabs to his side he would have to suffer through afterword.

"Just sleep okay?" He mumbled as he pressed a small kiss to each of Kuroko's eye lids and his forehead, nuzzling his hair slightly with his nose taking in the smaller male's sweet vanilla scent. He heard a few incoherent mumbles before he heard his breathing even out falling into a deep sleep, "Thank you for our son. I love you." He whispered softly, placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

He then turned his gaze from his lover to Kouki, like his mother, he too was starting to fall asleep. The little one yawned several times which Kagami thought was really cute (not that he would admit it out loud.). He watched in silence as the baby also fell asleep, his index finger in the baby's surprisingly tight grip. Looking between Kuroko and Kouki, he suddenly felt a warmth spread from his chest to the rest of his body-then he was suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He was now aware of the barely half an hour old baby cradled in his arms, he was aware of the slight throbbing from his right hand where Kuroko had almost crushed it in fits of pain, he was aware of his exhausted lover lying unnaturally still on the bed.

It was as if he had woken up from a dream. Here he was in a hospital room, his Shadow deeply asleep and unable to help him. With his newborn son asleep in his arms. The fear from before came rushing back with a vengeance. He couldn't do this "father" thing, he wasn't good with kids-hell he didn't even _like _them(not that he disliked Kouki. He was the only kid he would ever love.)! They made too much noise and they were often scared of him once they got a look at his face, what if he scared his own son? Kuroko was the one who could deal with kids, he liked them and the kids liked him in return. How was even _holding _Kouki without dropping him?! How long had he even been sitting here? How long had Kuroko been out? When did they get here?

He couldn't do this, he didn't know how too. The last several months seemed like a faraway dream, last night when Kuroko went into labor felt like it happened years ago and not hours ago. His gaze went back to the sleeping child-the feeling of anxiety washed over him again-God, he really wasn't ready for this. He felt disappointed with himself, he spent _months _reading books about kids and- "...Stop worrying so much..." came the quite mumble from the bed, the bluenette had turned towards him and was looking at him through red-rimmed, blue half-lidded eyes. A small, barely noticeable smile on his face. "Hey, you should be sleeping!" He replied lowly, barely reminding himself too keep his voice down to avoid waking up the baby.

"..You should not worry so much, you are going to be fine." was the mumbled reply, the voice laced with exhaustion and sleepiness. "How do you know that? You know I'm not good with kids!" He argued, his voice lowering instantly when the baby shifted slightly in his arms. "...Who was the one who made sure I was taken care of while I was pregnant? Brought me all the food I wanted without hesitation? Who made sure that I never did anything that was even slightly unsafe?" The smaller male questioned, "Me but-" He was cut off before he could even finish. "Exactly...also did you not spend months talking to my stomach when you thought I was asleep?" His face instantly heated up at that, "You spent a lot of time reading books about children so that you would know what to do when Kouki was born did you not?" He continued breathlessly, not even letting the red-head get a word in. "...You are good with kids, you knew how to hold him right away and he was not afraid of you when he saw you. Besides, right now didn't you just control your loud voice to keep him from waking up?" He finished, quietly taking in breaths of air to replenish his lungs, his eyes feeling too heavy again. "...If you were able to deal with Aomine _and _Kise these last several months, then I'm sure you can deal with a baby." He added, trying to lift the red head's mood.

He couldn't help but snort at the last comment(It was even funnier because Kuroko was serious, those two had been annoying to no end.), as always, Kuroko made sense, and strangely enough, he did feel a bit better. The anxiety had lowered some-really, what was he worried about? He was right, if he could deal with a bunch of Kuroko obsessed basketball freaks, then surely he could take care of his own son? "...See? Nothing to worry about...You'll be a good father." He muttered quietly, the weariness from before back in full force, "...Are you happy...?" the small male questioned, fighting the comfort of darkness to hear Kagami's reply. A grin broke out across the bigger man's face, "Yeah. Beyond happy." He said as he leaned down to give the smaller man a sweet, slow kiss on his soft lips. "You have no idea how happy I am. I love you both so much, you guys are my world." He whispered against the softer lips, smiling still as both Kouki and Kuroko slept on peacefully.

* * *

**I was a little iffy on the end, but I'm pretty happy with it.**

**How was it? Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
